La vengeance de Harry
by LoveDeSeverus
Summary: Le résumé est à l'intérieur...
1. Default Chapter

**La vengeance de Harry.**

Voilà c'est ma première fic alors soyez assez indulgents.

Je l'ai mise PG-13 mais elle peut devenir R si mon coté pervers se manifeste...

C'est un Slash alors homophobes passez votre chemin...

Ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 5 (ce n'est pas possible Qui l'a pas lu ??!!) n'allez pas plus loin.

Donc Harry a 20 ans et il a vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa septième année mais il veut se venger d'une certaine Bellatrix Lestrange qui a tué un certain Sirius....Mais une certaine personne va lui faire aimer à nouveau la vie te il va le faire sourire ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis 5 ans...

Voila je vais mettre le chapitre 1 en ligne et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bizous

Alexandra Rogue


	2. Chapitre 1

Harry Potter était dans son studio en plein cœur de Londres. Il était en train de penser à Sirius et se redit pour la énième fois que si il était mort c'était de sa faute. Il voulait tuer la meurtrière de son Parrain. Il allait retrouver Bellatrix Lestrange et lui faire payer la mort de la dernière famille qu'il aimait. IL a dû retourner chez les Dursley à la fin de sa sixième année. Ils l'avait battu jusqu'au sang. Ce fut un homme qu'il connaissait qui vint le chercher au milieu du mois de Juillet alors qu'il avait le bras et plusieurs côtes cassés, le nez en sang et qu'il était à demi-mort.

Cet homme il l'aimait depuis qu'il avait 11 ans. Quand il est venu le chercher chez les Dursley, Harry cru qu'il était mort et qu'il voyait un ange qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à SON Severus Rogue. Oui, il aimait le maître des potions alors que Severus le détestait de toute son âme. Il espérait qu'un jour, Severus le voit comme l'homme qu'il était et non comme un gamin arrogant, fils de James Potter.

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Il vit à la fenêtre un hibou grand duc. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et fit entrer l'animal qui lui tendit la patte. Harry décrocha la lettre et vit le sceau de Poudlard. Le hibou resta là attendant que Harry lise la lettre.

C'était Dumbledore qui lui écrivait :

_Cher Harry,_

_Ca fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi._

_J'ai un service à te demander. Je cherche un professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ceux des années précédentes nous on encore quittés et Rémus ne veut pas reprendre le poste et pour te dire je serais ravi si tu prends ce poste._

_J'espère que ta réponse sera positive._

_Cordialement._

_Dumbledore_

Il l'a lue plusieurs fois et répondit à la lettre dès qu'il compris entièrement ce que le directeur lui demandait.

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je serais ravi d'occuper ce poste mais pourquoi ne donnez-vous pas ce poste au Professeur Rogue ? C'est vrai que c'est le meilleur en potions mais déjà qu'il me déteste parce que je suis le fils de mon père (logique !! lol NDA) alors si en plus je prend ce psote ce sera pire._

_Répondez vite à cette lettre et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Cordialement._

_H. Potter_

Il attacha la lettre au hibou de l'école et le fit sortir.

Harry s'assit et tomba aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il avait faim mais il ne voulait pas faire à manger. Alors il prit la poudre de cheminette et cria «Chaudron Baveur ».

Il mangea rapidement et s'en alla comme il était venu (c'est-à-dire par la poudre de cheminette). Il rentra chez lui et se coucha mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Quand il arriva enfin à s'endormir, un « toc, toc » le réveilla. Il vit le même hibou que tout à l'heure avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Il se demanda comment l'animal avait fait pour aller aussi vite mais il se souvint qu'il avait jeté un sort aux hiboux pour qu'ils aillent directement à Poudlard quand il sort du studio de Harry et vice versa pour Poudlard (quand bien sur les lettres sont adressées à Harry et à quelqu'un de Poudlard NDA).

Il prit la lettre et il la lit :

_Harry,_

_Pour le Professeur Rogue, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, est le meilleur pour les potions alors je préfère te donner ce poste._

_Viens me voir dès que tu reçois cette lettre._

_Amicalement._

_Dumbledore._

Il fit vite sa valise, prit le strict minimum et partit par la cheminée. Il annonça

« Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard ».

Quand il arriva, le directeur n'était pas seul...

Voilà le premier chapitre. Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou pas. Je sais que ce chapitre n'esta pas très intéressant mais il fallait que je présenta la situation.

Laissez des reviews !!!!

Bizous

Alexandra Rogue


	3. Chapitre 2

**La vengeance de Harry**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et désolée j'avais pas vu que ceux qui sont pas inscrits ne pouvaient pas mettre de reviews mais j'ai changé tout ça !!!

RAR :

**Oraluca** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je mettrais bientôt la suite !!! Bizous !

**Lapieuvredudesert** : Merci beaucoup !! Et pour la longueur du chapitre je sais il est pas très long mais j'essaierai de faire plus long la prochaine fois !!! Bizous !!

**Kamyl** : Merci beaucoup et je suis dsl mais j'avais pas vu que les personnes ki étaient pas inscrites sur ne pouvait pas laisser de review d'ailleurs merci beaucoup à Lapieuvredudesert pour m'avoir dit comment on pouvait changé tt ça !! Bizous

**Benane** : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review et pour la longueur des chapitres je ferais mieux (enfin j'essaierai) la prochaine fois !! Bizous !!

**Elehyn **: Merci !! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne me vexe pas et je préfère le savoir !! Je m'en était pas rendu compte alors je vais faire attention maintenant ! Mais dsl qi je fais encore ce genre de fautes ou même d'autres fautes !! Bizous !!

Voila le chapitre 2 :

Severus vit Harry arriver. Il le regarda, l'étudia même, avec haine, enfin c'est ce qu'il faisait croire. Le Survivant avait énormément changé en 3 ans ; son corps s'est développé, ça se voyait sous ses vêtements qui le moulait à la perfection. Il n'avait plus de lunettes et il avait toujours ce magnifique regard vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille mais ils étaient un peu plus longs...Sa cicatrice était caché par ses cheveux.

- Bienvenue Harry.

- Merci Professeur Dumbledore. Bonjour Professeur Rogue...

- Potter.

- Severus, Harry, voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Non merci, Professeur.

- Oui, merci Albus...

Dumbledore servit la tasse de thé de Severus et se servit lui-même. Rogue prit la tasseet bu une gorgée. Harry le regardait ou plutôt le matait !!! Il se dit que le sombre professeur avait une manière très sexy de boire du thé...

« Il faut que j'arrête de le regarde comme ça autrement ils vont le remarquer par la bosse qui va bientôt éclater mon boxer !! » Pensa Harry.

Dumbledore reprit :

- Alors Harry, as-tu pris ta décision concernant le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ?

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi...

- Alors acceptes-tu ?

- Avec plaisir.

Il regarda Rogue guettant n'importe quelle réaction mais Rogue garda son impassible masque.

- C'est très bien Harry, j'en suis ravi. La rentrée est demain.

- Mais je ne suis pas prêt !! Je n'ai fait aucun programme !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai fait un programme pour toi mais je sais pas si il te conviendra. Tiens le voilà.

- Merci Professeur Dumbledore.

- Le Professeur Rogue va te montrer tes appartements.

Severus et Harry se levèrent, saluèrent le directeur et sortirent du bureau.

Sur le chemin, la tension était à son comble. Harry décida de briser le silence :

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir pris le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de savoir si je vous en veux ou non ? Vous vous fichez de mon opinion.

- Non, au contraire.

- Cessez de vous moquez de moi. Nous sommes arrivés. Etudiez votre programme et quand vous aurez compris ce que Dumbledore a fait, venez me voir dans mon bureau.

Severus partit dans un tourbillon de noir. Harry le regardait s'éloigner et imaginait son ancien professeur sans ses robes, et lui en train de le.... « Houla il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça en plein milieu du couloir !! »

Harry entra dans ses appartements en se demandant ce que voulait dire Rogue par rapport à son programme. Il visita ses appartements qui étaient de couleurs rouge et or, couleurs de Gryffondor. Il y avait trois pièces : le salon, la salle de bain et la chambre. Tout état magnifique.

Il fit ce que Rogue lui a dit. Il prit son programme et l'étudia.

Au bout de 5 lignes, il comprit. Dumbledore avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Harry et Severus travaillent ensemble (si vous voulez savoir exactement comment et pourquoi ils peuvent travailler ensemble laissez moi une review et je mettrais une note pour expliquer NDA)...Est-ce que le directeur savait pour ses sentiments envers le ténébreux maître des potions ?

Il sortit et alla vers le bureau de Rogue.

Il frappa et entendit une voix froide lui dire d'entrer.

- Potter, je vous attendais plus tôt. Mais c'est vrai que vous avez un cerveau de Potter, tout comme votre père...

- Arrêtez !! Harry ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son père. Je viens vous voir pour le programme pas pour vous entendre insulter mon père ou ma famille !!!

- Très bien Potter. Apparemment vous avez grandi et ce n'est pas un mal. Le programme : c'est comme vous voulez, soit vous voulez travaillez avec moi ou vous changez tout le programme en quelques heures.

Severus espérait, au plus profond de lui, que Harry accepte car depuis la première année de Harry à Poudlard, il l'aimait mais personne ne la savait et personne de devait savoir...

- Oui !! Harry s'était empressé de répondre. Enfin, je veux dire si ça ne vous dérange pas...

Severus jubilait. Harry avait répondu exactement comme il espérait.

- Potter, si je vous ai donné le choix, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas de vous avoir sur le dos presque tout le temps pour mettre au point nos cours et en plus j'ai le même programme que vous alors si je dois le changer j'ai moi aussi seulement quelques heures...

- Alors je garde ce programme mais il faut s'organiser.

- Très bien Potter, asseyez-vous...

Voilà c'est fini pour le chapitre 2 j'ai fais un peu plus long que le premier mais j'ai pas pu faire plus vu que j'ai mon épaule droite bloquée et que je peux à peine bouger mon bras mais j'ai quand même écrit le 2ème chapitre!!

Voilà Bizous et laissez moi des reviews!!!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou !! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais vu que les profs nous donnent des tonnes de devoirs mes moments libres sont très occupés !!!**

**Alors, je suis désolée il n'y aura pas de RAR aujourd'hui mais sachez que je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et pour dire vrai c'est parce que j'avais des reviews que je me suis décidée à continuer...**

**Alors certains m'ont demandé comment Sev et Harry travaillent ensemble, je m'explique :**

**Dumbledore a fait en sorte qu'en DCFM ils étudient les créatures et les personnages qui sont en rapport avec les potions (ex : le loup garou et la potion Tue-loup...) et bien entendu il a mis les mêmes heures de cours (si par exemple, en temps normal les élèves avaient 2h avec Sev et 2h avec Harry, et ben grâce au prodigieux système du directeur, et ben les élèves ont 4h avec les 2 profs !!).Voila si vous avez pas compris envoyez moi une review et même si vous avez compris, laissez moi en une ptite.....**

**Voila maintenant place à l'histoire.**

Ils discutèrent pendant 2 heures. Au bout de ces 2 heures, l'atmosphère s'était détendue.

Severus se sentait bien avec Harry et ce dernier voulait que cette soirée ne finisse jamais. Malgré que la fatigue se fasse sentir, aucun des 2 hommes ne voulait arrêter ce moment magique.

Il régnait dans l'air une chaleur inhabituelle.

Harry enleva sa robe et se retrouva en t-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles bien développés et un jean bleu foncé délavé par endroit.

Severus resta bouche bée et il eu encore plus chaud alors il décida lui aussi de se mettre à l'aise.

Harry regarda l'aîné avec envie (NDA : en clair il bavait !!) et le détailla. Il n'imaginait pas du tout que sous les longues robes noires du Maître des Potions se trouvait un corps aussi musclé : il portait un t-shirt noir (NDA : Vive le changement !!) qui moulait à merveille ses pectoraux et ses abdos bien dessinés. Il avait un pantalon (NDA : devinez quelle couleur !!) noir qui avantageait bien son beau petit cul et sa grosse....

Bref revenons à l'histoire...

Harry et Severus étaient en train de se détailler mutuellement et bien entendu, ce fut Severus qui coupa cette « étude » avec une de ses remarques acerbes :

« - Potter, cessez de me regarder avec ces yeux de poissons.

-Désolé Professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardiez avec autant d'intérêt ?

-Rien...

-Mais si dites moi...

-Vous, dit Harry dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'ai dit Vous. Je vous regardais vous. Je ne suis plus un élève, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. »

Harry s'était emporté et le regretta immédiatement en voyant son collègue fulminer.

Harry savait qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise en lui parlant de la sorte.

« - DEHORS POTTER !! SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU !!!

-Mais...

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS À ME PARLER COMME CA !!

-JE NE SUIS PLUS UN ENFANT !! SI J'AI ENVIE DE VOUS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, JE VOUS LE DIRAIS !! VOUS VOULIEZ SAVOIR CE QUE JE REGARDAIS ET BEN JE VOUS L'AI DIT !! ET MAINTENANT CA NE VOUS PLAIT PAS ? TANT PIS !!!

-NE ME...

-Non Professeur ! Je dis ce que je veux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission pour dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur...

-Allez-y Potter, videz votre sac. Dites moi tout...

-J'ai rien à vous dire...

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que vous me disiez à l'instant. Alors Potter, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, sortez de ce bureau. »

Harry commençait à partir mais d'un coup se retourna vers Severus.

« - Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

-Tout le monde n'est pas à vos pieds et quand vous allez dire quelque chose, tout le monde n'est pas suspendu à vos lèvres, Potter.

-Je vais vous parler franchement ! Pendant 7 ans vous m'avez pourri la vie !! Vous croyiez que j'étais heureux d'avoir cette vie-là !! En ben non !! J'aurais échangé ma place avec n'importe qui !! Vous croyiez aussi que les Dursley m'appréciaient mais non !! Si vous voulez tout savoir, il me battait durant les 2 mois de vacances !! On va travailler ensemble alors arrêtez de me gâcher l'existence ! J'en ai marre de vos remarques acerbes ! Cette fois c'en est trop !! »

Severus resta (NDA : pardonnez l'expression) sur le cul. Le garçon avait mûri depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Harry avait osé lui tenir tête et même à lui dire ce qu'il pensait depuis 9 ans.

Malgré que ça lui ai fait du bien de vider son sac, il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé comme ça à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il a vu que Sev n'a pas apprécié ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

L'ex-Gryffondor attendait l'explosion mais elle ne vint jamais.

Harry était tellement en colère qu'il ne vit pas la tristesse qui s'était installée dans les yeux onyx du Maître des potions. Entendre son amour lui parlé de la sorte lui avait fendu le cœur et pendant un moment il perdit son masque d'impassibilité mais la tristesse de ses yeux s'était apparemment installée à long terme.

Harry se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« - Excusez moi. »

Harry se tourna vers le Maître des cachots.

« - Quoi ??!!

-J'ai dit excusez moi pour ces années. Je sais que votre vis n'a pas été facile et je l'empirais en vous humiliant alors qu'en fait je vous admirais.

-Vous m'admiriez ? Pourquoi ?

-A 11 ans, tu as battu le Lord, ainsi que quand tu avais 12, 14,15 et 16 ans. Tu étais très fort mais ça, jamais je ne te l'aurais dit car je ne voulais pas que tu saches que je t'appréciais. Ma soit disant haine à ton égard n'était qu'une sorte de couverture car jamais j'aurais dit que j'admirais le fils de l'arrogant James Potter mais aujourd'hui tu as changé et je dois être sincère envers toi. »

Harry était aux anges : son ancien ennemi juré mais son amour lui avait dit qu'il l'admirait et en plus il l'avait tutoyé !!

« - Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-J'avais peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-De ta réaction je pense.

-Mais qu'avais- tu à perdre de me dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas et à ce moment-là j'étais espion et si quelqu'un avait su que je t'avais dit ça, ma couverture et aussi ma réputation étaient foutues. »

Harry avait tutoyé son ancien professeur et ce dernier n'avait rien dit. On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en transe tous les deux. Ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre ou de dire.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

« - Alors si on oubliait ?

-Si on oubliait quoi ?

-Notre soit disant haine qui en réalité n'a jamais existé et qu'on apprenne à se connaître correctement et peut être pourrons- nous devenir amis. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Bien sur que je le suis. Je te remercie de me pardonner aussi vite.

-Mais de rien. »

Ils se serrèrent la main en souriant pour une fois avec un sourire franc l'un pour l'autre.

« - Je crois que cette fois je vais vraiment y aller. On se voit demain ?

-Oui sans problèmes.

-Alors à demain Severus. Bonne nuit. »

Il ouvrit la porte et pendant qu'il la franchissait, il entendit quelque chose qu'à son avis, il n'était pas censé entendre. « Bonne nuit Harry. »

**Voila je reste sur cette fin et j'espère mettre la suite très vite ou alors clore la fic très vite de façon à en faire une autre. A vous de décider.**

**REVIEW svp !! Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul !!**

**Bizous...**

**Alex**


	5. Ptite note

Alors voila, j'ai un petit problème : mon brevet blanc approche et vu que je dois le préparer, je n'aurais plus trop le temps d'écrire pour le moment alors je vous propose quelque chose : envoyez moi des idées pour la suite de ma fic et j'essaierai de mettre toutes vos idées…

Vous pouvez m'envoyer des idées sur le lemon, la vengeance de Harry (en clair quand il tue Lestrange), vous pouvez ramener Sirius à la vie…. Ce que vous voulez et moi je les ajouterai à l'histoire.

Voila j'espère avoir peins d'idées reçues.

Envoyez les moi à : 

Bizous à tous

Alexandra Rogue


End file.
